La Crypte
by Allen-Kune
Summary: Relation M/M Inspiré par le prompt de fangirlingpuggle sur un yandere Griffith. Guts avait mal, tout son corps à vif était douloureux. Il allait mourir ici, seul dans un crypte délaisser par les hommes et le temps. Guts acceptait ça, il avait assez vécu dans ce monde ignoble et pour la première fois il abandonné. Malheureusement une vie plus cruelle encore l'attend.


Son corps lui faisait si mal, le dos appuyait contre la pierre du mur de l'abri qu'il avait trouvé, il observait les plaies vives que ses habits mouillés ne parvenaient pas à cacher. Guts respirait difficilement, suspectant de s'être cassé une côte ou deux dans le combat et que ses poumons étaient touché. Il avait perdu déjà tant de sang.

Cela semblait être la fin pensa t-il sombrement. Respirer lui était douloureux, sa jambe droite était en partie arrachait et ne tenait plus que par l'os, son corps tout entier était douloureux et son œil n'arrivait même plus à discerner les contours de la crypte dans laquelle il reposé.

Guts ne sentait plus aucune force en lui, et même si pendant un instant il voulut se relever et continuait aucun de ses muscles ne bougea. Il semblait qu'il allât mourir là, presque aveugle et effondrait contre un tombeau dans une crypte perdu dans des taches de verts semblaient indiquer une forêt.

Il allait mourir, sans avoir réussi sa quête, sans avoir trouvait vengeance. Il abandonnait, il acceptait enfin de ne plus se battre. Il allait mourir et quitter se monde sans apporter la moindre chose à celui-ci.

Fermant les yeux, Guts respirait de plus en plus faiblement quand, parmi le bruit de sa respiration sifflante des bruits de pas raisonnèrent sur le seul froid de la crypte. Ouvrant son œil, Guts voyait une forme blanche marchait vers lui.

Sa main frôla le manche de son épée par reflexe mais il abandonnait toute envie de se défendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de mourir rapidement. Qu'importe qui était la chose qui marchait vers lui, elle ne pourrait de toute manière pas lui faire plus de mal dans son état actuel.

**"Enfin"** Murmura la silhouette, la voix bien trop douce faisait tressauter le guerrier qui écarquillait son seul œil restant en reconnaissant la voix qu'il avait connu autrefois.

**"Tout va bien se passait maintenant. Tu as enfin compris."** Griffith s'arrêtait devant lui, regardant le guerrier mourant à ses pieds qui tentait de cacher sa surprise et sa confusion. Il devait délirer pensa t-il mais pourtant l'homme, l'ancien homme se corrigea t-il, se pencha pour lui caresser la joue avec une tendresse qui le prit de court. Sa main glissait contre sa marque, caressant du bout du doigt les contours de la cicatrise dans une douceur qui rendit Guts mal à l'aise.

**"Maintenant nous pouvons rentrer chez nous Guts. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je m'occuperais de tout maintenant." **Avec facilité le démon au visage d'homme le soulevait malgré la faible résistante qui lui opposé Guts. Sa jambe pendait douloureusement dans le vide et Guts méprisa le soupir de soulagement qui lui échappa quand il fut allongé sur l'hôtel de la crypte.

**"Que veux-tu ?"** Grogna Guts, luttant pour restait alerte face au démon qui se contenta de sourire.

**"Ce que je veux ? Toi Guts. C'est toi que je désire." **

L'homme écarquilla les yeux avant de sentir quelque chose se coller contre son torse humide par la pluie et son sang. Lentement Guts baissait les yeux sur la main pale qui était contre son torse quelque chose de rouge contre sa paume. **"Non …"** Murmura l'homme, relevant les yeux vers ce qui avait été il y a longtemps un ami fidèle mais qui maintenant n'était plus que son pire ennemie et la personne qui l'avait trompé une nouvelle fois.

Observant le cocon rouge, Griffith soupira pensivement alors que la pluie redoublait dehors. Après tout se temps ils allaient enfin être réunis, comme avant. La forme dormante sur l'hôtel allait bientôt se réveiller dans une forme nouvelle, plus forte et lui appartenant complètement, pour toujours.

**"Maintenant nous serons ensemble pour toujours Guts"**

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que le récit vous à plut. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dessus pour que je puisse m'amélioré ou écrire d'avantage sur ce fandoms.

Vous pouvez me retrouver aussi sur AO3 avec l'intégralité de mes récits sous le pseudo Allen-Kune ou mes traductions sur Allen-Traduction.


End file.
